helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~
|type = Single |artist = Morning Musume |album = Rainbow 7 |Japanese = 直感2 ～逃した魚は大きいぞ！～ |released = November 9, 2005 November 23, 2005 (Single V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, Single V, digital download |length = 13:23 |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Iroppoi Jirettai 27th Single (2004) |Next = SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ 29th Single (2006) }} Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ (直感2 ～逃した魚は大きいぞ！～;'' Intuition 2 ~The Fish We Let Slip Was Huge!~'') is Morning Musume's 28th single. It was released on November 9, 2005. The first press of the regular edition and the Single V came with a photo card. The single reached #4 on the Oricon charts, charted for seven weeks, and sold a total of 54,428 copies. The song appears on the album Rainbow 7 in a "Mattaku Sono Toori Remix" version as track #11 and on the album Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ as track #11 of Disc 2. The single was originally titled "Koi wa Hassou Do The Hustle!" and would have been released on October 26, 2005. Due to poor preview performances though, the single was retitled and a new title track took its place. "Chokkan 2" is a second version inspired by "Chokkan ~Toki no Shite Koi wa~", a song from the album Ai no Dai 6 Kan. While the melody is the same, a new arrangement was made and some of the lyrics were changed. Tracklist CD #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ #Koi wa Hassou Do The Hustle! (恋は発想 Do The Hustle!;Love is an Idea, Do The Hustle!) #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ (Instrumental) Single V #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ #Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Limited Edition Bonus Photo Cards chokkan-006.jpg|Ogawa Makoto & Tanaka Reina chokkan-007.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi & Fujimoto Miki chokkan-008.jpg|Kusumi Koharu & Michishige Sayumi chokkan-009.jpg|Konno Asami & Takahashi Ai chokkan-010.jpg|Kamei Eri & Niigaki Risa Featured Members *4th generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu Single Information ;Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement and All Instruments: Suzuki Shunsuke *Gong and Taiko: Iida Hiroshi *Head Taiko: Og *Chorus: Tsunku and Og *Mattaku Sono Toori Remix Arrangement: Egami Kotaro ;Koi wa Hassou Do The Hustle! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki TV Performances *2005.10.30 Hello! Morning *2005.11.06 Hello! Morning *2005.11.11 MUSIC STATION *2005.11.11 Pop Jam *2005.11.11 Ongaku Senshi MUSIC FIGHTER *2005.11.17 Utaban *2005.11.30 Best Artist *2005.12.07 FNS Concert Performances ;Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 - Kobushi Factory *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ (part of a medley) ;Koi wa Hassou Do the Hustle! *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Tanaka Reina Tandoku Kouen ~ Reina 100%! vol.5 Neopal Lady♡ - Tanaka Reina Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 54,428 Trivia *6th Generation member Fujimoto Miki gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This was the first time concert footage was used for the title track's MV. Additional Videos File:Morning Musume『Chokkan 2～Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo！～』 (Close-up Ver.) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~, Koi wa Hassou Do The Hustle! cs:Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ it:Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:2005 Singles Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2005 DVDs Category:2005 Single Vs